Little Blue Script Mage
by RyeCat
Summary: AU. Porlyusica had given Levy some medicine for her ill grandfather, Makarov, who lives alone, deep within the forest. Little does Levy know, there be a Dragon in these woods. / Gajeel x Levy / HIATUS
1. Chapter I

**Summary ** ;; AU. Porlyusica had given Levy some medicine for her ill grandfather, Makarov, who lives alone, deep within the forest. Little does Levy know, there be Dragon in these woods. / Gajeel x Levy

Fairy _Tail_ twist on Little Red Riding Hood.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own **Fairy Tail**. It belongs to **Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><em>Little Blue Script Mage<em>

**Chapter One**

**x.x.x**

* * *

><p>The tang of fowl smelling medicine and freshly picked herbs flowed through the small cabin. It was a little sized drug store, as well as a home, on the outskirts of Magnolia Town. A young girl with light, ocean colored hair stood in front of the counter, patiently waiting for an elderly woman to prepare the order. She held a book in her hands and a messenger bag around her shoulder, which carried even more unread novels. She was known by the name of Levy McGarden, an aspiring mage and very much a bookworm. The reason for her visit to the herbalist, Porlyusica, was because of her grandfather had recently became very ill. The young mage didn't know her grandfather very well as he was an old hermit who lived deep within Magnolia's woods but she was determined to do all she could for her only remaining relative. The light, almost turning gray, pink-haired herbalist wrapped up the medication in a bag and placed on the counter top. Porlyusica had been Makarov only friend during his hermit years, the elderly woman would often visit but she hasn't been able to see him in years due to her aging body. The only anyone knew of Makarov's illness was his trusty winged cat, Happy, who would deliver letters to Porlyuscia for him.<p>

"This should do it." Porlyusica muttered to herself, her red eyes gazing up towards Levy, "The sooner your grandfather receives this medicine, the better."

The blue-haired girl understood the warning very clearly, a determination sparked in her chocolate, brown eyes as Porlyusica handed her the package of medicine. She securely stored it within her small traveling bag.

"Thank you for all your help, Porlyusica." She kindly thanked, bowing her head in a polite manner. The old herbalist only grunted and rolled her eyes, but Levy knew she appreciated the gratitude.

"Be careful." Porlyusica called out just as Levy was making her towards the exit of the shop, "There has been spotting of a dragon lately in the woods, shouldn't you bring someone along with you?"

"I'll be fine, I promise." Levy reassured, "I am a mage after all."

Without hearing anymore of Porlyusica's protests, the blue-haired mage exited the cabin leaving the elderly woman with a worried look upon her aged face. However, a thin smile crept along face and a silent chuckle escaped her mouth, "You are just like your grandfather, Levy."

* * *

><p>The streets of Magnolia were fully packed and the marketplace was crowded as ever. Levy rarely visit the market but it was important to gather supplies for her long journey ahead. The current book that had caught her interest was safely stored away in her bag after she left Porlyuscia's shop, hoping no one would steal it. She lingered around the food section of the open-aired market, thinking of what would be best as traveling food. The multicolored rows of fruit captivated her attention but those kinds of food wouldn't last long. Finally, Levy reached the grains portion and she picked up some breads. Not wanting to have such a heavy load, Levy bought as much bread as her pouch could carry and decided she could find the rest of her meals out in the wild.<p>

"Ah, good morning, Levy!" A voice called out through the thick crowd. She recognized the voice and followed it. Levy reached a small stand next to ancient texts that had a crystal ball on the center of the table and cards placed out in patterns.

"Good morning, Cana." Levy returned the greeting respectively.

Sitting before her, was the most well-known fortune teller within all of Magnolia. Just a few years older than Levy, she was also known for her trademark beauty of luscious, wavy brown hair and voluptuous figure. Her dark, black eyes had a mysterious gleam that had a way of seeing into people's furture by using magic. Levy had known Cana since she was a child, often playing at Porlyusica's shop with grandpa before he became a hermit. Her slender fingers held a card in her hand and she placed it down beside another, concentrating on the message she was receiving.

"So, Makarov is ill?" Cana inquired, not gazing up from her cards.

"Yes. Porlyusica gave me some medicine and herbs to deliver to him. I came to the marketplace to stock up on supplies." The blue-haired mage explained. She knew Cana probably already decipered that explaination from her cards but Levy couldn't help feel rude if she didn't say it herself.

"You're going by yourself!" Shock rang from Cana's voice and a concern look plagued her face. Slowly, Levy nodded, "That's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine." She reasurred with a soft smile. Cana didn't seem to be so sure.

"The cards will tell me." Her slender fingers once more rearranged the cards in a somewhat automatic way, she didn't think were she was going to place them but her body moved on it's own. Cana's fortunes had never been wrong before.

"No, no!" Levy panicked, waving her hands fulled with bags in front of her face, "I don't have anymore money to spend on fortune telling!"

"It's free ..." Cana's voice at first was kind but trail off towards the end and a grim look consumed her face. Levy lend over the table to get a better view of the cards, but the random pictures and placements meant nothing to her. Her questioning, brown eyes gazed at Cana, "Please don't go." She muttered, so quiet it was almost inaudible.

"What?" Levy questioned, still confused, "I have to help grandpa."

"Just don't go!" Cana's voice raised and she shot up from her chair, people walking around the open-air market sent unsure and confused stares toward her direction, "The only thing awaiting you in that forest is death! A painful, lonely death!"

"But, what about grandpa?" Levy eyes widened in shock at Cana's acquisition, "He'll die without this medicine."

"He'll die either way. If you get killed in the forest, he still won't get his medicine." Cana pointed out, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm not weak. I can take care of myself!" Levy retorted back, "I won't die and grandpa will get his medicine!"

Levy stormed away from Cana's stand and the crowd of eavesdropping onlookers. The magic fortune teller sighed in frustration as she settled back in her seat, hopping her outburst wouldn't lose her any customers. Her eyes gazed upon the cards once more and her frown deepen, she felt bad for lying to Levy but she had hoped it would stop her from going to those woods by herself. Unfortunately, her cards were always true. Two cards were overlapping, a card of a metallic dragon on top of a book. The entire vision was unclear but this meant that Levy was to encounter a dragon on her voyage but this did not mean the dragon was set on killing her, or at least she hoped.

Rumors from hunters have been spreading around about an unbeatable dragon in the woods. Dragons were known to be vicious, hateful creatures and were killed on spot by hunters. However, there was word about a malicious and powerful dragon in Magnolia forest. The metallic dragon. It's skin turned to steel and weapons became useless, even magic was useless against the hard metal. It was known to not show any mercy and killed every hunter in it's path, only one escaped to tell the tale. _What does it mean?_ Cana thought in frustration. Since the cards message was so unclear, the outcome can't be good.

* * *

><p>The west exit of Magnolia led to the thick, dense forest. It was sometime during the evening when Levy was fully stocked up with supplies. Food, water, weapons, knives, books, and her favorite pair of Gale-Force reading glasses. It would have been wiser to set on her journey bright and early but her grandfather didn't have much time left. She needn't to hurry. She felt bad for her last encounter with Cana but she couldn't help but feel insult by her fortune-telling, even though she wasn't the strongest mage in Magnolia, she wasn't completely weak! However, Cana's words did send unwanted chills down her spine. She wasn't going to die alone in the forest, right?<p>

Shaking off any uneasy feelings, Levy McGarden set forth into the mysterious woods. The trees blocked off most of the sunlight and it seemed so much darker inside the forest than it did in town. She walked along the dirt path until it ended deeper in the forest. The rest of the way was nothing but grassy plains, thick shrubbery, and dense forestry. But the script mage continued onward, walking in a straight path.

The further she got into the woods, the trees became more spread out and the sunlight beamed on the grass. Though it wouldn't be long before it was dark and see needed to set up camp. Levy was in a hurry to get to her Grandfather, but she wasn't going to take any stupid risks to endanger her life. She'll prove Cana's prophecy wrong.

She found a river flowing through open field and decided to make her temporary camp there. Levy collected some sticks and small logs to build a her solid script magic, Levy sparked a flame to light her fire. She pulled the large backpack off her shoulders and set it down next to her, she fumbled through her belongings and retrieved a book and her sleeping bag. The script mage unrolled next to the fire and nestled inside of it. The air surrounding her was warm, thanks to the flames. Without her fire, it would be quite chilly even with her sleeping bag. She also pulled out one of her books and began reading. She laid on her belly, supporting her weight with her elbows and held the book infront of her face, Reading gave her comfort from the unknown rustling noises and creepy sounds from the surrounding trees and bushes,

"T-To tell you the truth, G-Grandpa, I'm really s-scare at the moment." Levy whispered to herself, finding it impossible to read with her hands violently shaking.

During the daytime, the forest was no problem. During the night, it was a different story. Levy had a very strong fear of darkness. The campfire provided a nice light source but the darkness engulfing all around her was almost suffocating. _Why didn't I just bring someone else with me_! Levy thought with anger. She could have easily asked one of the two hunters from town, Jet and Droy, to accompany her. They always seemed pleased to help her. But, no, she wanted to make Makarov proud of her making this journey on her own.

"Too late to do the right thing now." Levy muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Off in the distance, in the tree tops, a pair of blood red eyes gazed down at the fire. The shadow watched the flames dance on the ground, illuminating part of the river. With his enhanced vision, he saw a figure in what looked like a sleeping bag next to the campfire. Not many people ever camped out in the woods, especially <em>his<em> woods.

"Tsk, time to teach this dumbass a lesson." He growled darkly, baring his fangs. Swiftly, he jumped down from the treetop. his black mane blowing through the wind. He landed silently on the grass, his target not far. He felt himself licking his lips as he approached closer. _A girl?_

His dark figure was invisible in the shadows and the smoke from the flames hid his metallic scent. Those red eyes gazed at the girl. She was reading some kind of book, he heard her mumble things to herself.

"T-To tell you the truth, G-Grandpa, I'm really s-scare at the moment." She whispered to herself. He smirked, scenting her fear through the thick smoke. He loved when his victims were scared, especially weak females.

She muttered other things he didn't really care about as he drew near. He was a dragon and this was _his _forest. Any trespassers would be killed by the dragon himself, Gajeel Redfox. He noticed the girl close her book and stuff it back into her bag. She shifted onto her back and was gazing up at the sky.

Her fear scent was calming down but it was still present. Gajeel closed in, seeking the perfect opportunity to surprise his prey. Just as he was about to attack, not far off howling had distracted him. _Wolves_. It seems the beasts had picked up her scent as well. It would have been easier to let the wolves devour her but he found the prey _first_. Plus, he needed to teach the humans a lesson of not entering his forest and a young woman's mangled body would be a perfect warning.

* * *

><p>The rustling noises were growing unbearable, Levy screwed her eyes shut to block out the darkness around her. However, the sounds of howls made her blood run cold. Any idiot would have known there were wolves nearby and they would run for cover, but Levy seemed paralyzed with fear. She didn't want to run blindly into the night and her magic was difficult to use in the dark. In one quick movement, Levy bolted up from her sleeping bag and went into a defensive stance. To her horror, there was a pack of hungry, vicious wolves circling her small camp. <em>One, two, three ... six wolves.<em> Her odds weren't looking good, she could manage to shot down at least three of the beast with a blast of her solid script but before she could do another spell, the others would attack her. She had no choice though.

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy called out, flaming letters appearing in front of her. She directed the fire towards a group of three wolves closest to her and they scattered in fear of getting severely burnt.

The other beasts took their chance to pounce like Levy had predicted. Protectively covering her face, she braced for impact as she hoped she could knock them off so she could cast another fire spell. The attack never came and all she heard was painful yowls and fearful barks from the wolves. Blinking her eyes open, the young mage noticed a figure standing in front of her. A large, dark figure dressed in black and white attire and a long mane of onyx hair. His back was facing her, his stance intimidating and ready to attack. _He must have scared of the wolves. Just by looking at them?_ She didn't hear any signs of a battle and their was no blood. Strange.

"Thank you for saving." Her sudden surprise made her forget her manner, she would have stepped closer to the man if he didn't seem so suspicious, "My name is Levy McGarden."

"What are you doing in the wood by yourself?" He bluntly asked, his voice showing no signs of real interest.

"My grandfather lives in these woods and he's sick. I was sent to give him medicine to make him feel better." Levy explained. She was beginning to feel the intimidation the wolves must have felt, also she could sense from this man was nothing but raw power and strength. Like he was some kind of beast himself. _Wait ... no, it can't be!_

"Gihihi, you may not know it, shrimp, but there's a dragon in these woods. A very hungry dragon." His deep voice growled. Levy gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** ;; First chapter, tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter II

**Thank you for all the reviews, I enjoy reading them~ Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><em>Little Blue Script Mage<em>

**Chapter Two**

**x.x.x**

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you for saving me." Her sudden surprise made her forget her manner, she would have stepped closer to the man if he didn't seem so suspicious, "My name is Levy McGarden."<em>

_"What are you doing in the wood by yourself?" He bluntly asked, his voice showing no signs of real interest._

_"My grandfather lives in these woods and he's sick. I was sent to give him medicine to make him feel better." Levy explained. She was beginning to feel the intimidation the wolves must have felt, also she could sense from this man was nothing but raw power and strength. Like he was some kind of beast himself. Wait ... no, it can't be!_

_"Gihihi, you may not know it, shrimp, but there's a dragon in these woods. A very hungry dragon." His deep voice growled. Levy gulped._

* * *

><p>His eyes gleamed with hunger and his twisted grin shown off his <em>very<em> sharp fangs. Levy's body began to tremble with fear, which caused the dragon to snicker. It was clear he was enjoying her obvious fear. Cracking twigs underneath his boots, Gajeel turned around and faced his prey. Up close, she was much more pretty that what he saw from up in the tree top. The light dancing from the flames gave her sky blue hair a sunset glow. Her brown eyes were dilated with despair as they darted around the clearing for some means to escape. Crushing more twigs and leaves under his steel-toed boots, the dragon advanced closer to Levy. She tried to stand her ground, put on a fake, brave face but it was to no avail. Once he was in reaching distance, she bolt away from him in the opposition direction.

"Can't run from me, shorty." He snarled with excitement. He loved when his prey ran.

The script mage raced towards the dense trees, hoping she could lose him. However, his speed was incredible. Leaping off the ground, he jumped in a zigzag pattern from the rocks that were protruding from the dirt and landed directly in front of Levy. She didn't expect his sudden appearance and slam right into the dragon's chest, nose first.

Wincing in pain, Levy stepped back and cupped her nose with her hands. She felt tears brimming in the edges of her eyes from the blow to her sensitive nose. A warm, sticky liquid began to drip in her palms. Her eyes glanced up at her attacker, he was just standing there looking down at her. She felt quite uncomfortable but she was able to get a closer view of his face. Piercing decorated majority of his face, both sides of the bridge of his nose, along his eyebrows, and down his chin. His red eyes were impossible to read, though they did cause her great discomfort.

Gajeel seemed to noticed her examining his facial structure with her hands clasped over her nose, he narrowed eyebrows. The scent of fresh blood entered through his nostrils, the sweet smell reminded him of what he was going to do before her eyes had distracted him once more. The pure innocence and uncertainty they displayed was almost intoxicating. He lifted his arm in the air, the girl winced at his sudden movements, and then his arm transformed into a steel blade with jagged edges. Gajeel licked his lips as she started to back away from him.

Suddenly, fangs pierced his back. His flesh was made of metal, so the impact didn't cause any pain but he was taken aback by the assault. The wolves had return in increased numbers for revenge. Gajeel gritted his teeth together in frustration, there was too many to scare off with just looks alone and fighting them wasn't an option. He couldn't kill the animals he had vowed to protect from those damned hunters.

"Back off!" He snarled, baring his own fangs, "Humans are my food."

The leader of the pack padded forward from the group, it's golden eyes glinting with rage. Levy noticed the beast opening and closing it's mouth but the words were inaudible to her. The dragon seemed to had understand the wolves words, however.

"_You killing the humans alone is doing nothing._" The pack leader growled, "_The hunters are growing in numbers and murdering our kin. The 'big, scary' dragon isn't driving them off. Now move aside, we can protect ourselves better than you can protect us._"

"If you start killing humans, more will come to destroy this forest." Gajeel growled back, "I'm more powerful than those hunters, they fear me."

"_Then why don't they leave the forest alone!_" The leader seemed to be right. Even with the vicious, bloodthirsty dragon killing every single hunter in the Magnolia Forest, there were still hunters coming into the forest and destroying everything for their own benefits. Though if the beasts started killing the humans, it would just draw more cocky hunters to extract revenge, "_Move or we'll kill you too!_"

Unsure of what to do, Gajeel stood his ground and clenched his fist in aggravation. It wasn't a good idea to start killing on of the most influential wolf packs within the forest, the rest of the creatures wouldn't trust their protecting dragon anymore. A second later, the pack leader howled and signified his pack to attack Gajeel and the girl. _Dammit!_ He cursed mentally and swiftly turned around and grabbed Levy by the waist.

"W-What's going on!" She squeaked, her voice sounding awkward with her hands still covering her nose bleed.

"Shuddap, shrimp!" He growled as he tossed the light girl over his shoulder and used his strong legs to leap towards the treetops as the rest of the wolves lunged at them. The steel dragon landed neatly on a thick branch, looking down he noticed the rest of the pack swarming around the trunk and others destroying the girl's camp.

"No! Not my books and my food! Grandpa's medicine!" Levy cried out, now struggling against him grip. She didn't resist his grabbing at first because she was more concerned with keeping the blood from soaking her small, yellow dress but now she was wiggling around in his arm that held her against his shoulder.

"Quit squirming! If you go down there, they'll kill you." Gajeel barked, tightening his hold.

"Why does it matter! Didn't you say you were going to kill me anyway!" Usually, Levy was known to be timid and shy around strangers but now her fiery attitude was appearing in her desperation. If her grandfather didn't get his medicine soon ... he would die. She had to get it back before the wolves destroyed everything. She just two more days of travel and she would have reached the small hut but now would somehow had to return to Porlyusica and wait two days for the herbalist to brew up another batch of medicine, "Well? Didn't the big, bad dragon say he was going to eat me?"

"If you don't shut up, I _will_ kill you. Slow and painfully." That easily quiet down Levy's rage and ceased her struggling. She just stared hatefully down towards her camp, still holding on to her nose and propping her elbows on his back for support, "Listen, we'll return tomorrow to look for your medicine. Okay?"

"R-Really?" Levy's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden kindness from the man who was just about to kill her a few minutes ago, "H-How can I trust you?"

"Doesn't look like you have much of a choice." Gajeel mentioned, holding her tighter as he bent his knees to spring forward from the branch and land on another treetop.

* * *

><p>The dragon had took Levy to a cave a few miles away from her campsite. It took some time for the eerie howls to stop from echoing through the forest, the wolves had given up on their search for blood. The blue-haired girl pulled her hands away from her nose to reveal a pool of blood in her cupped hands, half already dried out. She had washed the rest away in the nearby stream under the careful watch of Gajeel in case the wolves came back after them.<p>

The cave was the dragon's nest which was dark and cold, though it was dry and had plenty of soft feathers and leaves nested together to make a quite comfortable bedding. While at the stream, Levy gathered some twigs and branch to make a fire inside the cave for light and warmth. The dragon remained quiet for majority of the time, Levy was still unsure whether she should trust him or not. Though she managed to built a small fire similar to the one back at her camp. Placing her hands together to form a triangle with her fingers, Levy muttered, "Solid Script: Fire." And flames burst from the air and lit the wood.

"So, you're a mage, huh?" Gajeel inquired from the cover, arms crossed, "You said your name was Levy, right?"

"Um, yeah." She confirmed with a slight nod, "What's yours?"

"Gajeel Redfox." She hadn't expected an answer so easily.

An awkward silence filled the stone walls of the cave as Levy tended to the fire while making sure her nose didn't began to bleed because of the heat. She felt those crimson eyes stare at her from the other side of the cave, burning holes into her back. She felt so exposed and vulnerable, so the blue-haired mage crawled to the other side of the fire where she could keep an eye on the dragon sitting in the shadows. The cave was wide, but had barely any height for someone as tall as Gajeel could stand. Though if Levy where to stand, the tip of her hair would touch the ceiling. She placed the stick down that she was using to poke at the fire and let out a soft sigh, the silence was starting to become suffocating.

"You promise that we'll see if the medicine is still there?" Levy inquired, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knee.

"Yeah." Gajeel grumbled, "Whose you're grandpa anyway and why does he live so deep in the forest? I'm surprise he ain't dead yet."

"My grandpa is a well-known mage named Makarov and, for some reason, about ten years ago he decided to live alone in Magnolia Forest as a hermit."

"M-Makarov?" That was the first time Levy heard any indication of fear in the dragon's voice. This sparked an interest in Levy.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." His voice growled and his eyes glinted in the shadows. His reaction has extinguished her interest, she was still curious but not curious enough to enrage the beast.

It had been a long day, Levy was exhausted from wandering the forest by herself and the encounter from the legendary, steel dragon and a pack of revengeful wolves. She found a small mound of bedding and cuddled up to it. It was comfortable but she would much rather have her cozy sleeping bag, she felt oddly more vulnerable without a blanket of some sort covering her body. Though, she did recall the odd interaction with Gajeel and the wolves, like they could talk to each other.

"What happened between you and the wolves?" Levy dared to ask, not wanting their last conversation to leave a bad taste in her mouth.

"Tch, it's none of your business." Just as Levy was going to protest, he added, "Just go to sleep, I'm tired."

Letting out a sigh of defeat, the mage decided it was for the best to listen to him and not to press the subject anymore. He wasn't the talkative type and neither was she, but she would at least like to know the situation. _I wonder if this was apart of Cana's prophecy? Will he eventually kill me?_ The thoughts keep haunting her mind as she found it hard to find sleep as her eyes were glued to the dragon, even when she began to hear soft, light snores escape his throat.

* * *

><p>"What brings you here, Cana?" Porlyusica inquired, her attention drawn to her boiling pot full of medical herbs. She added a dash borage leaves and some honey into her mixture. With the changing of seasons underway, she needed to brew up more of the medicine that was similar to the kind she sent off with Levy. The elderly woman turned her gazed slightly towards the door to reveal Cana's worried expression, she sighed, "It was Levy's decision to venture into the forest. Neither you nor I could stop her."<p>

"She's in danger! There's a dragon out there killing every person who steps foot in that forest." Cana snapped, balling up her fist in frustration.

"Whenever the dragon kills a victim, he drags the body to the gate to show off his kill," Porlyusica explained, slightly irritated by being interrupted over some silly matter, "There was no body found at the gate this morning, she's fine."

"For now! How can you be so calm?" Cana retorted.

"You're not the only you who can see into the future," The herbalist snapped back as she dropped tansy leaves inside the pot, "Levy will meet the dragons, however, she will be safe from harm."

"D-_Dragons_? There is more than one!" The fortuneteller gasped in surprise. Legends only revealed the infamous, steel dragon that haunts Magnolia forest, there was nothing any other dragons existing.

"Yes, there are quite a few roaming the woods. Magnolia forest is quite a big place." Porlyusica smirked, "Though, she is only fated to meet three. The dragon of steel, the dragon of fire, and the dragon of wind. Something is threatening the forest and only those three dragons can save it from destruction."

"But my cards never revealed anything about other dragons." Cana muttered, casting her gaze down upon the wooden floor, "My powers aren't as strong as I thought they would be."

"You are only a young mage." The herbalist reassured Cana with a small grin, "You need not to worry about Levy. Her and Makarov will be fine."

"Though, there is a problem." Cana mentioned, hesitating to finish the rest of what she was going to say, "Jet and Droy have figured out that Levy has left the town and went into the forest, they plan on killing the metallic dragon. They even requested Laxus' help to kill him."

"What?" Porlyusica's eyes widened in fear, abruptly turning around and dropping too much thyme in the pot, ruining her mixture, "T-That can't happen! Laxus has been learning the ways of the dragon, using it's power against it will surely kill it!"

"They left early this morning." Cana nearly whispered. They were too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **;; As you guys can probably see, I'm kinda going a little away from the whole _Red Riding Hood_ plot but I'm trying to make it more interesting. I'm going to try and add more Fairy Tail characters in as well, like Natsu and Wendy, and others. Review and tell me what you think so far!


	3. Chapter III

**Sorry about the wait guys, I've just been busy lately and worried about other stuff. But! I finished the third chapter, hope you enjoy!~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><em>Little Blue Script Mage<em>

**Chapter Three**

**x.x.x**

* * *

><p>Magnolia forest was crawling with irritating, disgusting animals. The thick shrubbery shelter the pests and provided them with plenty of food, but most of the creatures would always leave the forest and destroy Magnolia's crops and kill off their livestock. So, that's why the hunters were created nearly fifty years ago and they still exist today. The proud, skillful hunters would train their entire lives to get stronger and hunted the pestering animals that stolen from their town. They keep the population to a minimum so that their goods would be protected from harm. The most powerful and the most strongest hunter known in Magnolia was none other than Laxus. He was the only man to ever encounter the legendary steel dragon and survive, since then he had been training himself to learn the ways of the dragon's magic. He incorporated lighting instead metal, a suitable element in bringing down the metallic beast's rule.<p>

He was just a little boy when he went along with other hunters to slay the dragon, Laxus barely survived. It seems even a dragon has mercy. Laxus found it easy to master the ways of the dragon, since his grandfather was the greatest mage within Magnolia, Makarov. The old man taught Laxus everything he knew, he wonder how his grandfather knew such great things about dragons but Makarov would never tell him anything. However, Laxus was very interested the day Jet and Droy stepped foot in his home. Explaining the entire situation about his grandfather and how his little sister, Levy, had left to give him medicine to cure his illness. Also, not to mention the danger she was in with the steel dragon and about Cana's prophecy.

"So, my sister is stupid enough to travel in the woods alone, eh?" Laxus chuckled to himself, receiving a disapproving looks from both low-leveled hunters. It sometimes disgusted Laxus how they worshiped that weak mage.

"We have to save her!" Jet pleaded, "Cana had said her cards told her that she will encounter the dragon! He'll tear her apart!"

"I'm not too worried about her," Laxus grinned, "However, I think it's about time I get that dragon's head mounted on my wall."

Inside of the skilled hunters home was tons upon tons of heads of animals mounted on his cabin's walls, ranging from the small creature to the largest bear. Fear displayed in their taxidermy faces, expressions that would send chills down a visitor's spine. Levy despised him for this, the weak, little mage having a soft spot for animals. It irritated the hell out of him, that's why they haven't seen each other in nearly five years.

"She left yesterday, the beast usually picks up a person scent right when they enter," Droy mentioned, "If he hasn't killed her yet, it's probably following her."

"I see, so if we find my sister," Laxus said, "We'll find that dragon. And once that damned dragon is dead, Magnolia can take back forest and expand our land."

"Yes." The duo hunters agreed in unison, smirking.

"When shall we leave, Laxus?" Jet inquired.

"Now."

* * *

><p>Since, last night, sleep was impossible to find, Levy had woken up extremely earlier. The sun had break through the horizon, causing the sky to have a mixture of purple and orange tint. The air smelt fresh, unlike Magnolia's stuffy, factory-like smelling air, and pure. Dew still clung to the leaves and grass, making Levy's feet wet inside her sandals that barely covered her foot. Gajeel had protest that it was too early but she had convinced him, from a distance, that the wolves might return later in the day. Once Levy had began making her way down the steep pathway at the base of the cave, Gajeel grabbed her roughly from behind and slung her over his shoulder like last night.<p>

"W-What are you doing!" Levy squeaked, struggling against his grip.

"It's faster through the trees." Gajeel explained. By his tone of voice, Levy imagined him rolling his crimson eyes in annoyance.

Without letting her complain anymore, Gajeel leaped to the nearest tree branch and continued to jump around in zigzag patterns until the reached their destination. Levy didn't know which way he was going since she had her eyes screwed shut the entire time. She had a fear of both fast movement and heights and his way of traveling wasn't helping at all. Though he was right, they reached her former campsite in little to no time. The steel dragon placed the blue-haired mage on the ground as she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Oh, no ..." Levy muttered to herself, staring in horror at what was before her.

Everything was scattered everywhere. Her sleeping bag was ripped to shreds and all her food supplies where halfway eaten or completely destroyed. However, what made tears collect at the edges of her eyes was the pieces of torn paper all over the clearing. All her books were reduced to nothing, none survived the sharpened fangs of the wolves. Levy fell to her knees, her body trembling in anger.

"I can't believe they are all gone." Her voice was quiet but Gajeel's sensitive ears could pick up every word she silently mumbled. He noticed her coffee-colored eyes staring in utter horror as if she just saw her entire family massacred before her eyes.

"Tch, what are you so sad about? They're just books." _They're just books?_ That was something you would never say to the biggest bookworm ever known to Magnolia. She felt her blood begin to boil but just as she started to open her mouth to let out a very _colorful_ rant, the snapping of twigs and the rustling of bushes made her cease. Where the wolves back this early?

"Get behind me." Gajeel ordered swiftly, motioning his hand behind his back. Levy followed his command without question, raw fear replacing her anger

The source of the noise was near the dense part of the woods, making visibility of their unknown company zero. The only thing Gajeel could see was the branch moving roughly and ungracefully, it was definitely not the wolves. Their nimble bodies wouldn't move so loudly through the shrubbery, scaring away all their prey. Not to mention, the scent was foreign yet similar. Gajeel could smell two regular, rather weak, humans but their leader was the scent that was bothering him.

Bursting through the undergrowth was the set of humans that Gajeel assumed to be like all the other ignorant hunters that entered the forest. However, the man accompanied them also turned Gajeel's blood cold. He, unfortunately, realized were he had smelt the scent before. He smelt a faint tint of Levy's scent, not much but it was enough to show they were kin. The blood pumping under their skin carried the same smell, which also strongly smelt the same as Makarov. Gajeel recongized the spiky blonde hair and the smug look on his face. He was the same boy that got away and the same boy that was personally trained by Makarov. _Laxus_.

"L-Laxus?" Levy called out in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Levy!" The two hunters that Gajeel didn't recognized yelped in unison. They almost tried to run at her in joy but the feral growl emitting from Gajeel's throat had stopped them in their tracks.

"We came to save you, Levy!" The one with orange hair and a large hat said, smirking with a toothy grin, "We brought your big brother with us to slay the dragon!"

"What?" Levy narrowed her eyes. The aggravated scent flowing from her frail body signified she didn't really fancy the idea. Rather it be about killing the dragon or it being her brother, Gajeel couldn't tell. Laxus initial reaction was a deep, mockingly cackle.

"You need to go back to Magnolia and let us hunters take care of this dragon." Laxus smirked, which seemed to annoyed the small mage even more.

"Grandpa is sick! I was sent to deliver him medicine!" Levy cried out, jumping in front of Gajeel and stepping closer to her elder brother with her chocolate, brown eyes narrowing into a vicious glare.

"Who gives a damn about that old man?" Laxus growled.

"You're just upset because he refused to teach you anymore since you were too power hungry! Grandpa said your intentions were nothing but bad." She sneered, seemingly to spark anger within Laxus that even made his allies uneasy. Gajeel could see his muscle flexing underneath his fur trimmed coat, which was obviously made from wolf pelt and that face had made Gajeel's stomach churn.

"He's weak, just like you! I could kill you with one hit." Just as Gajeel had predicted, the anger fueled man lifted his arm and magic began collecting in his palm, "Die."

Just as Laxus was about to strike down his own kin, Gajeel swiftly moved in front of the small, frail girl. He shoved Levy towards the ground to shield her even more, he had hoped he didn't injured her even though he confirmed in his mind he didn't care for the well being of the mage. Gajeel had successfully blocked the hunter's attack, a strike of lightning collected in his hand and had burst against a metal rod that was once the dragon's arm. The bolts of lightning had sent a shock through his system, his metallic body was sensitive to the lightning. Judging from the immense power from that single blow, Makarov had definitely trained this boy well.

"What's this?" Laxus sneered, "The dragon protecting the little mage."

"Nope. Just finishing up a job I should of done many years ago." Gajeel retorted, his arm then morphing into a chainsaw. The chain grinding against the blade each time the dragon flexed his muscle. Even though it would have been the best thing to do, Gajeel could probably never find it in himself to kill a child. Even if he's the legendary, bloodthirsty steel dragon, he is partiality human.

Gajeel swung his large , chainsaw arm towards Laxus' direction but the thunder hunter had swiftly dodged it with ease. Levy scrambled away from the fighting men as fast her body could, Jet and Droy joining her as well. They were smart enough to stay away from the dangerous brawl, it was almost like dragon veruses dragon. Laxus wasn't a true dragon but his skills were near perfect to Gajeel's, maybe even more powerful. Another bolt of lighting collect in the palm of the hunter's hand, shooting it directly at the dragon's belly. The successful hit knocked Gajeel backwards roughly near the three onlookers. Jet and Droy scattered away quickly but Levy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gajeel? Are you alright?" The dragon only grunted in pain and pushed the script mage away from him.

"It's not safe, get outta here!" Gajeel growled just as Laxus closed in on him with another blow, thankfully he was able to get out of the way in time.

Laxus ignored his younger sister and quicken his movements to close in on his kill. Gajeel was able to block, transforming his saw into a rod but he still felt the shock deep in his bones. _Dammit._ He could have been trained in any other element and Gajeel would have already destroyed the false dragon. However, lighting is the only thing that can withstand against metal, even weaken it. Gajeel wasn't sure how long he can hold against Laxus. Changing his free arm into another chainsaw, Gajeel sliced towards the hunter's midsection. The force was enough to knock Laxus away and his heavy boots skidded across the dirt. It didn't take long for Laxus to recover from the surprise attack and begin throwing even more bolts with more force. Out of the ten that Laxus threw at the dragon, only eight had hit him but that was more than enough to bring Gajeel to the ground.

A smug look of victory consumed the hunter's face, his dark eyes staring hatefully at the beast in front of him. The dragon was breathing heavily, small cuts and bruises covering his tan skin. Just as Laxus was readying himself for the final move, he had noticed his little sister scurry by the dragon's side, she was such a fool. But that wasn't the only thing that had caught him by surprise. His mind was so fully concentrated on defeating the steel dragon, he hadn't heard the crescendo of howls just below on the woods. It was too late to reaction as a small group of beast sprung forward and tackled Laxus to the ground, he body was more weak from the battle than he realized. Other groups of wolves went for Jet and Droy, the other hunters trying to defend themselves but there were too many.

Whenever the hunters would go out for wolf pelt, they would always see the wolves in only packs of five and no more. This sudden assault of probably three different wolf packs combined. Laxus tried to knock off the beasts but another wolf quickly replaced the one he shook loose and started gnawing at his forearm. His magic was drained and using it to kill the few on him would make it impossible to flee.

"Tch." Levy had noticed Gajeel smirk, it was mixed with satisfaction and relief. The animals of Magnolia forest were his comrades, even if their were small fights in between, allies never leave another to die. A small smile creased on Levy's lips, touched by the efforts the wolves made to push the hunters out of the forest.

Emerging from the center of the fighting, came out the leader that had ordered his pack members to attempt to kill Gajeel and destroy Levy's camp. It's body was large, fur matted, and scars all along it's flank, it was very much more intimidating up close. The leader bowed it's head towards Gajeel and Levy's direction.

"_I am truly sorry, great dragon. Our anger of the hunters controlled us and we hope to find your forgiveness. They are weak now, but they'll be back with more power and we might not be able to stop them next time. Now go, we can't hold them off for much longer._"

Levy only noticed Gajeel's sharp nod and the leader turning back to attack Laxus with the other wolves, "C'mon!" Gajeel grunted, pulling Levy's forearm and dragging towards the depth of the woods. She heard her brother's malicious voice shout her name but she ignored it with tears flowing down her pale cheeks. That wasn't her brother anymore, he was the _monster_, not the dragon.

* * *

><p>Due to the encounter with Laxus and the other hunters, it was impossible to retrieve the vile that could possibly save Levy's grandfather's life. Thanks to the help of the wolves that had tried to kill them earlier, Gajeel and Levy were able to get away safely but the dragon had some serious wounds. Sorrow tugged at her heart but Levy had to tend to Gajeel first since it was the only thing she could do.<p>

"I'm sorry about my ... my brother." Levy sighed, she ripped part of her small, yellow dress and used it as a bandage for the deep cut on Gajeel's arm. There weren't many big wounds on the outside, but Levy was sure the lighting had did a number on his body though the damage wasn't visible.

"Tch, I don't care." Gajeel grumbled, trying his best not to show any signs of weakness. If it hadn't been for those hunters showing up, he would have already ditched the girl once she found what she needed. Though, he was still stuck with the defenseless mage. She had a few tricks up her sleeve, like casting fire elemental attacks, but other than that Gajeel saw nothing but uselessness. It slightly irked him, the fiery determination hidden underneath her shy exterior should be like how she battled but in front of an opponent she just hesitates and least, that's how she reaction when Gajeel was about to attack her.

After tending to all the wounds that she could, Levy took a seat beside Gajeel who was propped up against a trunk of a thick oak tree. The dragon watched her movements closely, she had put a good amount of distance between them and she brought her knees close to her chest. Since she had shorten the length of her skirt greatly, she pressed her feet closer to keep anything from showing (not that Gajeel had tried to look). Levy's dark eyes would sometimes dart towards his direction but quickly focus on something else. He could literally smell the anxious and nervous scent flowing from her skin.

"What's the matter, shrimp?" Gajeel barked, causing Levy to jump in surprise. Her face stained red from embarrassment.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking of something to say." Levy muttered, her eyes staring at her kneecaps.

"Tch, why you gotta think? Why don't you just say what's on your mind?" He retorted, a little more harsh than he had meant but he didn't apologize. That was probably one of the reasons she failed so much in battle, she thought too much. Sometimes, you just go to do things without thinking of all the other possibilities. The more time you spend thinking, the more time your opponent has the upper hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She squeaked. Levy glanced over at his direction once more, those crimson eyes staring at her with narrowed brows. SHe quickly looked away once their eyes made contact. This was growing frustrating, Gajeel was wondering why she was so scared of him. It seemed like they were doing a little better than this before.

"Well, what were you going to say?" Gajeel said, trying to keep his voice from showing intimidating, as he lend closer to the mage. The closing distance between them made Levy blush but she didn't flinch or shy away.

"Um, thanks for saving me again." Levy finally spoke, "If it wasn't for you, my own brother would have killed me. How can I repay you for all the things you did to help me?"

Gajeel didn't understand why she found it so hard to say something like that but only sighed, "Don't worry about it, shorty." He leaned back to his original spot, "Tomorrow we'll go see Makarov."

"You know where my Grandpa lives?" Levy inquired.

"... Yeah." Gajeel muttered reluntactly.

"But what about his medicine?" The dragon only shook his head.

"I don't who told you that he was sick, that old bastard is healthier than a dragon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **;; Makarov isn't actually sick? Was this part of Porlyusica's plan to make sure her prophecy comes true? How will Laxus handle his 'defeat'? Find out in the next chapter~


	4. Chapter IV

**Sorry for the wait, again. School is just a pain and I have been distracted lately with Final Fantasy, but I usually find some down time during the weekend to write so don't worry! Hope you all enjoy this chapter~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><em>Little Blue Script Mage<em>

**Chapter Four**

**x.x.x**

* * *

><p>"Makarov isn't really sick, huh?" Cana inquired, raising one of her dark, thin eyebrows. Porlyusica nodded, her hands wrapping up more medicine together for her other patients.<p>

"I had to figure out a way to get Levy to go out to find the dragons." The herbalist explained. Cana was slightly surprised at Porlyusica's lack of compunction for sending Levy into the dangerous forest by herself. Porlyusica probably had more confidence in Levy's strength than Cana must have had.

The young fortuneteller had settled into the herbalist's shop for the time being, even though she be out in the open air market making some money but her mind was distracted. She had laid out her cards on a small table near the entrance, trying to read what must be going on with Levy. Cana had figured out that Porlyusica's future sight was more practical in serious situations, the elder was able to see years in the future. Cana was only able to see a few days ahead or silly love readings, but that kind of fortune telling was best used for marketing purposes.

As the rest of the cards began lining in a readable pattern, Cana could tell that Levy had already met the dragon and thankfully she hadn't be harmed by him. Though, the lightning bolt that covered part of the steel beast's card made her uneasy but as her hands continued to move on their own in placing the cards, it was revealed that they were able to get away from Laxus. Cana couldn't help but feel extremely guilty, she was the one who had warned Jet and Droy about Levy going into the woods. If her friends had gotten hurt it would have been all her fault.

However, something strange had caught Cana's eyes. The card that usually signified strong feelings of admiration, devotion, or _love_? It was dangerously close to the cards that represented Levy and the dragon's. _That can't be possible!_ She tried to rearranged the cards around but they ended up in the same place. The book card was mostly covered by the heart. Knowing Levy, Cana would scratch this off as Levy having a small crush from being around a mysterious, strange man that somehow caught her interest and she would be over it as soon as it started ... but the cards shown more promise than that.

"What's the matter?" Porlyusica voice had brought Cana back to reality, her mind was consumed by the strange reading.

"N-Nothing." Cana muttered. It seems that Porlyusica's more practical and serious fortune telling couldn't foresee anything relating to love.

She'd keep this secret away from Porlyusica. The elderly woman was quite traditional and, even though she sent Levy on this mission, would do all in her power to stop this future from occurring.

* * *

><p>The sun was nearing the horizon but there was still enough light to keep on traveling for another good three miles, which was all they needed until they reached Makarov's cabin in the center of the forest. Since the metallic dragon was still recuperating from the intense battle with Laxus, he hadn't jumped through the trees with Levy on his back for fear he might lose his balance and probably kill the tiny girl. Gajeel just led the way through the shrubbery, slowing his pace for the mage to catch up.<p>

More than anything, Levy was distracted and her mind wandering to all kinds of possibilities. Why had Porlyusica lied about her grandfather being ill? Why was she sent all the way into the dangerous Magnolia Forest? What was really going on? Another thing that had bothered her was her company, the dragon. To a certain level, she had trusted the man, but there was still an unknown side of him. What if Gajeel was the one lying? What if he was just leading her into a trap where no one could find her and kill her? Levy started to break out in a nervous sweat, even though it was nearing the colder season.

Being to caught up in her thoughts, a branch had sneakily wrapped itself above her foot and tripped her. Levy land face first into the hard ground, Gajeel only staring at her with a unimpressed gaze. The sigh of frustration caused a red shade of embarrassment to consume Levy's cheeks. She must seem like some kind of fool to him. _Why does it matter what he thinks of me?_

"Keep your head straight, shrimp. You're slowing us down." Gajeel ordered, his crimson eyes narrowing. He could have easily caught her before she fell but he hoped the impact would knock her back to reality. The dragon extended a hand towards the girl, he would felt like an ass if he didn't help her up though.

"Sorry." Levy muttered, grasping his hand. It felt firm and callous and warm. The contact had sent a shock through her system as his warmth travel through her body, especially to her cheeks. Gajeel didn't seem to notice her expression and continued to pull her up. The tingling sensations of warmth and comfort left as soon as he dropped her hand, but the flustered blush stayed.

They pressed onward, Levy following behind Gajeel as she stared his messy, black mane that cascaded down his back. She felt somewhat guilty that she doubted him, thinking he was taking her deep into the forest to kill her. He saved her life twice now!

"So, how do you know Makarov?" Levy cautiously inquired. The dragon stopped in his step, almost causing Levy to crash into his back.

"Why do you wanna know, shrimp?" Gajeel's voice wasn't threatening, but it wasn't friendly either. Levy was about to press the issue his tone of voice had told her to back off.

"What about the wolves? It seems as if you can communicate with them." She decided to change the subject, noticing that ever since she met him, he hasn't revealed anything.

"You're a nosy one, huh?" Gajeel sighed, "I can speak with all the animals in the forest, since I'm a dragon. And I was sent to this part of Magnolia forest to protect the animals here, that's why I kill the hunters that enter. All those bastards want to do is kill all the beasts in the forest for their own selfish use."

"Really? That's so noble." The blue-haired mage smiled, the sun gave her hair that orange-ish hue. He returned the simple gesture with a grin as his hand rubbed the back of his head, no one has ever called him _noble_ before.

She still found herself wanting to question him more about how he was connected to her grandfather but his reactions had told her to back off. The first time he was mention, while they were in the dragon's cave, Gajeel had shown fear and now he had shown an unfriendly, almost hateful attitude. Being lost in thought again, Levy had to quicken her pace to keep up Gajeel. He refused to slow down for her, she was thankful he wasn't treating her like some kind of pathetic, little princess but he could at least slow down! Her open-toed sandals weren't meant for traveling through the dense forest at his fast pace. Though she didn't complained and tried her hardest not to fall anymore, hoping to impress him ... or at least, not annoy him.

* * *

><p>The sun had sunk below the horizon line, it was difficult for Levy to see but Gajeel seemed to have no problem in the dark. He assured her that this was definitely Makarov's home. The trees and shrubbery were spreading out and then they eventually reached a clearing where a small, two story cabin in the center. Smoke puffed out of the chimney and the aura from the cabin gave off a homey feeling. The place was similar to the one Makarov had built many years ago in Magnolia where Laxus lives now. The old, rusted mailbox with the name printed in metal '<em>Makarov<em>' had confirmed it was her grandfather's home.

"Grandpa!" Levy called out in excitement as she raced up the wooden steps of the porch. Gajeel couldn't help but grin at her reaction. However, he still felt uncomfortable around this place.

The small mage held up her fist as she was about to knock on the door, but it had just slowly creaked open on its own. _Odd_. She walked into the threshold, Gajeel soon following her. There were no lights, nearly pitched black since the sun had set, and eerily quiet, "Grandpa?"

There was a rustling noise near the corner, Levy stepped closer to investigate and calling for her grandfather once more. The noise had came from a king-sized bed in the corner of the house, through the darkness Levy could see the blankets moving slightly. Was he grandfather really sick? "Grandpa?" She called once more but with cation this time. Levy reached out her hand to touch the blanket but as soon as she drew near-

"BAH!" Something sprung up from the covers, throwing the blankets everywhere. A flash of pink and red was all Levy could see before she screamed and landed roughly on her rear. Her body was trembling from the sudden scare and she forced her eyes to stay screwed shut, her hands covering her face.

"Damn, Natsu." Gajeel voiced growled from behind, "Turn on some lights. She can't see in the dark."

Apparently the one who had scared Levy almost to death was known as Natsu Dragneel, another dragon within Magnolia Forest. The news of another dragon's existence had shocked Levy, he had control over the element of fire instead of metal as Gajeel. His hair was a light shade of pink and heat radiated from his muscular frame, Levy assumed it was because of the fire in his belly. Natsu explained how he knew of their soon arrival and decided to surprise them, he couldn't help but laugh at Levy, who just blushed in embarrassment and looked the other way. The fire dragon had breathed a tiny amount of flames from his mouth to light the candles to brighten the room.

"So, where is Makarov?" Gajeel inquired, his voice nonchalant.

"Ah, gramps lefts a few hours ago to get dinner ready for our guests." Natsu had a constant grin on his face, Levy had noticed.

Just as Levy was about to ask Natsu about her grandfather's supposed illness, the front door of the cabin swung open. It revealed the a small sized man, spiky gray hair sticking out from the sides and a large, thick fur trimmed coat. In his hand was many vegetable plants and fresh meat in the other. "Grandpa!" Levy jumped up, racing over towards the man and embraced him tightly.

"L-Levy? Careful you're going to make me drop the food." Makarov slightly scolded, but his dark, brown eyes shown immense happiness for seeing his granddaughter for the first time in years.

The old man instantly began preparing the rest of the dinner, dumping the vegetable and meat into a pot of boiling water to create a lovely stew that was his favorite as well as Levy's. The two relatives started catching up, chatting innocently as he stirred the soup with a wooden spoon. Levy had forgotten to question her grandfather about Porlyusica telling her he was sick and how he knew she was coming to his isolated cabin. They were too busy talking about the past and what Levy had been doing ever since he moved into the forest.

As they continued their reunion, Gajeel sat upon the steps of the back porch as he didn't want to ruin their moment. The sound of footsteps made Gajeel turn his head, Natsu headed towards him. The fire dragon's black eyes shown hatred as he emitted a low growl from his throat. Gajeel only turned his head back away and gazed up at the starry, night sky.

"Why the hell did you come back?" Natsu snarled, his fist clenching. Since Levy was oblivious of the metallic beast's past, Natsu had decided not to start anything in front of her but now she was distracted, he need to confront him.

"Tch, she wouldn't have survived the forest on her own." Gajeel answered, "I was really close to killing her, especially since she had Makarov's blood."

"Why didn't you?"

"Heh, I'm not really sure." Gajeel admitted, he brought his hand through his thick, black mane.

"Makarov may try to forgive, but I won't." Natsu's hostility returned, "You tried killing Makarov, destroyed nearly half the forest, and killed Levy's parents."

"I know this." The steel dragon's voice was unusually weak, his teeth gritting at the memories forming in his head. The old man had claimed to forgive him, offering to take him in as he did Natsu, but Gajeel refused and tried to protect the forest on his own, trying to repent for his sins but only ended killing more people.

"Now, leave." The fire dragon growled, "And don't come back."

Gajeel didn't say anymore, he knew Natsu was right. He hated that damn fire dragon anyway, Levy would be in better hands with Natsu. She was starting to grow on him, for some reason, he had enjoyed the feeling of being dependent on. Even though it had made Levy seem weak, it felt good having someone rely on you. Just like how the help the animals in the forest. She was the firs human interaction he had in years, he would miss it, but if she ever found out the truth about him ... she would never look at him the same.

"I won't tell her about what you did to her parents." The somewhat kind gesture had surprised Gajeel, "But if you show back up here, I won't hesitant."

"Yeah." Gajeel grunted, standing up from his spot on the steps. Not looking back as he raced towards the thick of the woods and leaped into the branches.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **;; More have been revealed about our beloved steel dragon, how will Levy react when she learns about his past? How can the dragons work together to save the forest when they hate each other? Natsu might be a little OOC, but hopefully not too much. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter V

**I've been playing the new Final Fantasy XIII-2 and it's amazing even though Lightning isn't the main character (to answer Medley Nightfallen and shinobinaraku's question). Thank you all for reviewing this story, I love reading them~ This chapter probably got done really fast because I was so excited for what I had planned next! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><em>Little Blue Script Mage<em>

**Chapter Five**

**x.x.x**

* * *

><p><em>"I won't tell her about what you did to her parents." The somewhat kind gesture had surprised Gajeel, "But if you show back up here, I won't hesitant."<em>

_"Yeah." Gajeel grunted, standing up from his spot on the steps. Not looking back as he raced towards the thick of the woods and leaped into the branches._

* * *

><p>The stew was finished, Makarov had cooked it one the old, somewhat rusty stove in the small kitchen area of the cabin. He poured the soup into two bowl for both of them. Levy sat patiently at the table near the kitchen. She had saw Gajeel exited through the back door but assumed he needed some fresh air, the dragon didn't comfort in the closed space. She also noticed Natsu following soon after, thinking the two were catching up just as she and her grandfather were doing. It was still shocking to Levy to find out there were two dragons living within the forest, maybe there were more? Makarov placed the bowl on the table in front of Levy, having to stretch because of his short stature. The young, blue-haired mage was unsure of why he keep his height so small, she knew part of his magic ability was the change his size. The old man then took a seat of his own.<p>

"So, Levy," Makarov started, slurping down some stew, "How did find your way out here?"

"Gajeel showed me the way." Levy grinned, but the solemn look on her grandfather's face had confused her. Though, his expression had quickly change once he noticed her confusion.

"That's great!" Makarov chirped. However, Levy wasn't convinced. Everything was suspicious. Gajeel was noticeably uncomfortable in this place and every time she mentioned her grandfather to the dragon, he immediately tried to change the subject. Now her grandfather was showing strange signs when it came to mention of the metallic beast. Just as she was about to open her mouth to question him, Natsu walked back into house. Gajeel wasn't with him.

"What happened to Gajeel?" Levy inquired, now with concern. Something was strange. What were they hiding?

"He left." Natsu answered bluntly, his face signifying that he wasn't going to explain further but Levy was determined to receive answers.

"Why?" The fire dragon's black eyes narrowed, more in annoyance than in anger.

"He didn't want to hang around here, he said he did his job." Natsu walked over to the stove, collecting some food for himself. An awkward silence had quickly filled the air. Levy wanted to ask more but the serious facial expression had made her throat dry and uncertainty enter her mind. Had she invited an unwelcome guest?

* * *

><p>He had dashed through the forest, leaping from branch to branch and dodging the sudden down pour of rain droplets from the sky. He had to get away from that place as soon as possible, the air around there was suffocating and his mind replaying what occurred seven years ago in his head, the night he had murdered Levy's parents. Gajeel's fang gritted together, he had tried his best to forget. They weren't hunters, they weren't disturbing the forest. They had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Dragons were mysterious creatures, sometimes they are unable to control their actions and cause unnecessary and innocent blood to be spilled. Makarov had once tooken him in before, during the same time Natsu had wandered to the great mage.<p>

Makarov had became the forest hermit ten years ago, leaving his family behind. The reason he left was because of his discovery. He was the first one to figure out the existence of the dragons before the village ever knew about them. He knew if the hunters ever figure out their existence as well, they would be mercilessly slaughtered. Two of the three he discovered were too young to defend themselves, Gajeel was strong enough to fight on his own. Makarov had taken in the other dragons while Gajeel wandered Magnolia Forest on his own. The old man constantly offered to take care of him but Gajeel was too proud. However, Gajeel had a run with the hunters and killed the whole lot of them.

Ever since that first kill, he couldn't stop. His first intentions were to only kill the hunters, make an example of himself were they would leave him alone, ... but he then ran into the people who were Levy and Laxus' parents. They looked lost, so they weren't hunters, but they were reaching dangerously close to his cave. It turned out they were searching for Makarov since he suddenly disappeared from the town. However, they brought two hunters with them for protection. It was the hunters that had discovered Gajeel's cave and were ready to fight and slay him. He had no choice but to slaughter the hunters, leaving Levy's parent fear-stricken.

_The woman, her hair as blue as the sky and her eyes as dark as the night, stood staring at the beast that had murdered their guides before her. It's crimson eyes glared viciously into her soul, hunger still present on it's face. Her husband stood defensively in front of his wife, sweat dampen his spiky, blonde locks._

"_Leave us be, dragon." The man said, his voice shaken but still shown authority, "We have no desire to kill you, we are just looking for my wife's father but if you wish for us not to be here, we will leave."_

_All his words were in vain, the scent of raw fear emitting from their bodies had made his mind snap. His fangs, his claws, they craved for more blood, more human blood. His muscular frame lurched forward, his claws extended and his skin turned to steel. They ran as fast as they could but the chase only excited the beast further. _

The feeling of their flesh underneath his nails felt fresh but that incident had been ten years ago. After that, he couldn't control himself. He searched out Makarov's blood but only to be defeated by the enraged fire dragon. Then Gajeel's rage and fury was taken out on the surrounding forest. Somehow he had regained control of his mind, his inner beast was locked away. The old man claimed to forgive him but Gajeel believed he didn't deserve it.

His thick, steel-toed boots came to rest at the foot of his cave. The steel dragon nestled into his den, his tainted mind making it impossible to find any sort of sleep.

* * *

><p>Eventually the uncomfortable, awkward silence between the resident's within the cabin had pasted, Makarov and Natsu laughing as they chatted by the fire place. Levy had joined them, her mind still wandering to Gajeel, but she forced to put up a positive exterior. It was getting later and was about time to end the day. Makarov had offered Levy the king-sized bed to herself, leaving Natsu and Makarov to sleep near the fireplace and on the couchs, but she refused. Her grandfather probably needed the bed more than she did.<p>

"Goodnight, Levy." Her grandfather smiled before he crawled into his large bed.

"'Night, Levy." The fire dragon muttered, sleep almost coming instantly to the boy sleeping on the floor beside the couch she picked to rest. She could help but imagine him as a dog, sleeping loyally next to its owner. The thought made a small smile appear across her thin lips. Though it was quickly replaced by a frown, Gajeel had left earlier and it seemed there was no intention of him returning. _I should look for him. _She thought, her slim figure trying to slipped quietly out from under the blankets. _I need to thank him properly for everything he had done. I can't be rude. _Her thoughts were just excuses to find the dragon, her mind wouldn't be put to rest unless she figured out the truth. Since no one was going to tell her, she'd had to find out for herself.

It took all her energy and concentration, even a little bit of magic, to successfully sneak out of the cabin without waking Natsu. If he caught her leaving this late at night, he'd surely wouldn't let her go. Once she was a good mile away from the house, her scrawny legs raced through the trees. Her nerdy mind had already memorized the route Gajeel and her had taken to reached Makarov's home. The air stung at her skin, a frosty midnight in the middle of the fall season. She should have grabbed a coat but that would have been too much noise. Her thin, cotton fabric pajamas that were a matching, pale yellow. She buttoned up the rest of her top but it still didn't help in the cold and the bottoms barely reached her ankles. _What am I doing?_

"Levy!" A voice howled from out of nowhere, though she instantly recognized it as Natsu. _Dammit!_ She was too panicked to even noticed she mentally cursed, that was something Levy rarely did. But how did he noticed she was gone? She did everything in her power to be as silently as possible ... unless since he is a dragon, they have heighten senses.

"Levy!" He called again, he voice getting closer. The mage sparked magic in her legs but the increase speed was no match for the dragon closing in on her. Glancing back, she realized the pink-haired boy was almost breathing down her back. His legs sprang forward to tackle to fleeing girl, but his bare foot had caught a slightly raise root growing from the ground. The fabric of her pale yellow pajamas slipping through his fingers. The fire dragon came crashing down on the forest floor as Levy continued racing onward and eventually leaving his line of sight. He could have easily continued to track her, her honey lined scent still lingering in his nostrils, but he let Levy leave. Natsu knew exactly where she was going and Gajeel would probably break the news to her himself. She'll be back soon enough.

* * *

><p>Her paced slowed down once she realized Natsu had given up his pursuit to caught her breathe. The metallic dragon's nest wasn't far from here. All she would do was thank the man for his generous deeds and return back to her grandfather's for rest and maybe, within a day or two, she'd return to Magnolia to fuss at Porlyusica for sending her on a false mission and lying about her grandfather being ill. The script mage rested upon a rock, its smooth surface terribly cold through her thin clothes. Her body shivered.<p>

"What are you doing here." That growl belong to none other than Gajeel, however, his voice seemed anything but friendly. Steel-toed boots crushed the brittle leaves underfoot and Levy turned her body to meet his gaze. Crimson eyes glared down at her chocolate, brown orbs.

"Um, I … I." That fierce gaze made her breath hitch in her throat. _Had she made a mistake?_, "I just wanted to thank you properly for … for how you helped me."

"Tch, you already said thanks." Gajeel snorted, his muscular arms crossed, but his gaze had softened, "It freezing out here, why are you wearing that?"

"Heh, I really didn't have a choice." She laughed lightly, "I had to sneak out."

He only rolled his eyes but motioned with his hand for her to follow him. She immediately obeyed and went with the dragon back to his small cave. The blue-haired girl had to crouch as Gajeel did to enter the cave and thankfully there was a warm fire in the center. The cave's ceiling was up higher deep inside but not to much to stand up comfortably. Instead of choosing the side opposition from the Gajeel's bedding as she did the first time she was in the cave, she sat somewhat near him on his own bedding. It was a bold move for the bookworm but the dragon hadn't taken any real notice. Her face was as red as the flames.

"How long are you going to stay here, shrimp?" Gajeel sighed, using a stick to tend to the fire. His friendliness towards her had returned and she felt her body relax a little.

"My grandpa might get worried if I'm not there in the morning." Levy thought aloud, "But it's to cold to return on foot. Could you take me back?"

"No."

His sudden and forceful rejection had caught her off guard but she quickly shook it off, "I guess I have no choice but to stay here again then."

His only response was a grunt, his attention mostly turned towards the fire. Levy's face was still stained blood red, her hands beginning to sweat, and her body trembled. _This is insane!_ Her mind screamed and her heart beat increased rapidly.

"Gajeel." Her voice was weak, but the dragon had heard.

"What?"

"Look at me." A sigh escaped his lips as he dropped the stick in the flames and turned to look at the mage, annoyance present in facial features. However, she didn't say anything. Except for her face lend dangerous close to his once he had turned around, he blinked once and instantly felt the pressure and warmth of a kiss on his lips.

"T-That is to … to thank you properly." She had pulled away as fast as she made contact with his rough yet warm lips. He felt an unnatural heat rise to his face as he continued to blink, staring at the girl as if she was insane.

However, his body began to move on its own. His muscular frame lending over her frail figure and he swooped down to capture her in another kiss, this time it lasted longer and was with more force than she had done. Her body jumped in surprise but it didn't take long for her rigidness to melt away and give into the kiss. She pressed herself closer to him, that was a wrong move to make. Gajeel lend in closer too, deepening the simple kiss and forcing his tongue inside of her mouth, she returned the gesture but her inexperience was showing as her tongue clumsily played over his. Her mouth had a minty taste of toothpaste but he didn't mind, it was so delicious at that moment …

The dragon the abruptly shoved the girl away from him, her coffee eyes stared at him with shock and hurt. His fangs bit down roughly on his lips, almost drawing blood, "I can't do this. I can't do this."

"W-Why?" Levy's voice cried, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Because … the reason your parents died ten years ago was because I killed them." He voice was raspy and he gritted his teeth tightly after he finished the sentence. Her eyes changing from pain and hurt to shock and horror.

"What?" She could barely be heard but Gajeel's ears could almost hear anything.

"I'm sorry."

Her mouth went agape and the tears flowed freely from her eyes. Gajeel cursed himself as the only thing he could think of was grabbing her and kissing that thin, sweet mouth once more. It took about two minutes for what he said to fully hit and she scurried as fast as she could out from the cave and into the cold air. There was no way she could ever forgive him. He resisted the urge to chase her, knowing that would only end in something worst.

"Take care of her, Natsu." Gajeel muttered, his eyes staring at the crackling flames, "I don't deserve her, not after what I've done to her parents."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** ;; Gajeel and Levy's first kiss, however, it didn't end so well. BUT I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	6. Chapter VI

**Ugh, I make so many mistakes. I realize now after it being pointed out that I mentioned the incident being seven and ten years ago. It was ten years ago, I think I was thinking of how old Levy would have been when it happened. Sorry about that, I tend to do things like that. I should probably start proof reading a bit more. But enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><em>Little Blue Script Mage<em>

**Chapter Six**

**x.x.x**

* * *

><p>Her legs started to burn, but she kept running. The frost air nipped at Levy's nose and ears, the tears making the cold worst. For some reason, there was no anger in her heart, only ... <em>emptiness<em>. Her parents were killed when she was only seven where Levy spent most of her time working with Porlyusica to learn a few magic spells. Both of her parents were mages, though they refused to teach their children the ways of magic, and they had a desire to travel the world but were anchored down by their kids. Porlyusica spend most of her time babysitting the younger Levy and Cana in her herbalist shop while Laxus began his training as a hunter. Her parents were too busy being the local mercenaries of Magnolia, accepting any job for money rather it be finding a lost pet or slaying a beast. The only memories she had shared with her family was their lovely picnic trips with her grandfather but those ceased only after a few years. Her mind recalled the very day she learned about the fate of her parents, their killer unknown, and she remembered seeing Porlyusica crying profusely while she tried to comfort Levy. The young didn't fully understand the meaning of death.

Her destination was in her line of vision now, the isolated cabin's porch was lighted by a single torch and the fire dragon waiting patiently on the steps. Once he noticed Levy's return, he stood and held out his arms. However, Levy couldn't bring herself to jump into Natsu's arms … the man she wanted to hold her was suppose to be her enemy, but she didn't feel any hatred in her heart for the steel dragon. It was strange. She had a general dislike for her brother who shared her own blood but she had no ill feelings towards the dragon that killed her parents. Her lack of emotion was almost mind boggling, she almost wanted to raced to a library and search for what she could experiencing but then she was reminded she was in a forest, all her books destroyed.

"He told you?" Natsu muttered, his arms dropping to his sides once he realized she rejected any physical comfort from him. Levy only replied with a nod, sniffling slightly, "I didn't want you to know but I knew once you went looking for Gajeel, he'd tell you the truth."

"Why did he do it?" Her voice weak and raspy.

"Dragons are driven by primal things." The fire dragon spoke, his voice much more serious than it ever should be, "Things like survival, strength, lust, or blood ..." His voice trailed off slightly.

"He snapped?" Levy inquired, her tears finally coming to a stop but the hollow, empty feeling tugging at her heart was still present. She used her sleeve to wipe away any trace of tears from her face.

"Yeah," Natsu nodded, his face solemn, "He nearly killed Makarov and destroyed half the forest. He wanted more blood. It almost happened to me once."

"Really?" He nodded once. The look of shame in his dark eyes.

"It was before Makarov took me in, he calmed my rage but Gajeel didn't stay because he felt he should deal with his own problems."

Her heart was torn. Levy knew she should hate the metallic dragon but she didn't find the rage in her soul. She loved her parents dearly, any child would, and their loss had devastated her two years after it happened when she realized they weren't coming back. After those years, she matured under Porlyuscia's teachings and life lessons. She was taught to never forget them but not to let their death ruin her life, maybe that was what the old woman had meant? The blue-haired girl sighed, the night air caused goose bumps to appear on her exposed skin, Natsu took notice.

"We should go to sleep, it's late." Standing up, he grabbed the torch and shoved the flames into his mouth. _Wait, what?_

"What are you doing?" Levy's stared dumbfounded as he devoured the burning fire as if it were a delicious meal. After swallowing his 'food', Natsu patted his belly and a huge grin appear on his face.

"Fire dragons eat fire." That didn't make any sense. She felt her jaw drop as her mind tried to sort out all this information, dragons were a mysterious and spectacular species. She could make millions if she were to write a book about their life cycles and habits.

"Does a steel dragon eat steel?" Again, the dragon nodded and his grin never leaving that bright face of his. A small giggle escaped her lips at the image of Gajeel gnawing on metal but the thought of him had sadden her heart once more.

"It's like a power boost." Natsu explained as he rallied the young girl to her feet to lead her back into the cabin, "It probably wasn't a good idea to eat this late, I'm already revved up!"

Though, Natsu's strangeness had brought another giggle from her mouth.

* * *

><p>There was a screeching sound of metal against metal, sparks flying as the blade of the knife grind against the sharpener. Laxus' hungry eyes stared at the piece of work, admiring how blood trickled down his finger as he barely applied pressure to the sharpened end. <em>Perfect. <em>Revenge wasn't far away. That damned dragon would meet an acceptable end and he would be dubbed the hero of Magnolia. The town could expand its territory into the forest and be the biggest town this kingdom has seen. Jet and Droy were too chickened to face the metallic beast once more, he didn't care, those buffoons would only be in the way.

Laxus left the comfort of his cottage, the place that his parents once lived. His memories of them were sustained and he tried to forget his weakness. A _monster_ needed no history, Laxus only cared for the future. Heritage meant nothing to him, he could have been the bastard to kill them and he wouldn't care. He continued through the streets, ignoring the bustling marketplace as people whispered about his approach. He was a legend to these people.

However, one in the crowd wasn't phased by his confident stride and look of fiery determination. Cana, the young, seductive fortuneteller stood before the gate with her hands placed on her hips. Her black eyes glared hatefully at the man. Was she planning on stopping him? How funny.

"Move, woman." He snarled but it only fueled the angry gaze.

"I heard what you tried to do to Levy from Jet and Droy." She growled, her voice matching his in viciousness. If she wasn't so annoying, Laxus would have found that extremely attraction in a woman, "I dare you hurt your own flesh and blood."

"Tch, she needs to learn her place." Laxus retorted. He was growing impatient, the arisen sun of the morning wouldn't last forever, "She was protecting that monster."

"He's not the monster, you are." Her remark only made him cackle. The citizens in the marketplace had turned their heads in curious gazes but Laxus didn't care, a crowd made things more exciting.

"What is she in love with the beast." He laughed even louder but the surprised twitch in Cana's eys had told him everything he needed, "Ah, so she is?"

"I won't let you hurt them!" Cana drew her infamous cards from her pockets, her brown locks flying through the air from the gust of wind that was created by the surge of magic. How laughable. The little fortuneteller thought she could beat the best hunter in Magnolia?

"You are starting to get annoying."

A bolt of lightning sparked so quickly from the palm of his hand that Cana had barely seen it coming. She immediately raised a shield of her cards in front of her for protection. The impact had knocked her roughly to the ground, cards spilling onto the floor and scattering everywhere. Laxus laughed even harder than before. Her shield had saved her from the main blast, if she didn't have as good of reflexes as she did, Porlyuscia would have another patient but in critical condition. This man had almost killed his rival but was beatrn away by a pack of wolves, the hunger in his eyes shown he was ready for the final showdown. Someone was going to die, either it be Laxus or the dragon, Cana couldn't tell and her cards weren't ready to give up the secret. His heavily clad boots walked past her figure sitting upon the ground, holding her arms as her body trembled from the attack.

"After the beast, I'm finding Levy and Makarov next. When I return, you better be prepared." The words sent chills down her body.

As his figure disappeared into the woods, Cana began to collect her fallen cards. However, their positions had intrigued her. She continued to sit, looking at them carefully. The future battle was an intense one, the victor yet to be revealed. The card signifying betrayal was between the book and metallic dragon, but the card had been cut in half due to the hit. How strange. The love card that would always appear next to these two was still present, just a little further away than usual. Fire and wind were coming together, they should appear soon. It also shown that not matter who won this battle, there was still darkness to come no matter the outcome.

"I hope Levy will be okay." Cana whispered, "Please, dragons protect her."

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Grandpa. I'll visit you again soon." Levy had said her goodbyes, Makarov getting teary eyed as his only granddaughter decided to head back to town. She only told him that she needed answers and he understood but was still sad to see her leave. He had requested that Natsu lead her back safely and as quick as possible.<p>

The speed of dragons was remarkable but Levy still felt motion sickness as the fire dragon leaped through the trees and landed swiftly on the branches. His moves were a bit more graceful than Gajeel had been, the big, steel dragon was awkward while carrying someone on his back. There she was again, thinking of that man … or dragon, whatever he was considered. The travel was short lived as Natsu found an interesting egg on the forest ground, he needed to investigate.

"What is it?" He inquired, his index finger poking on the harden shell. It was white and covered with blue spots, something Levy had never seen before, not even in books.

"I don't know." Her voice plainly shown her depression but Natsu's attention was too focused on the egg to even notice. Her mind began drowning out his words of amazement as she gazed at her surroundings. Nothing but bare trees and little shrubbery, depressing like her mood.

The sounds of crunching leaves, however, caught her attention. The fire dragon noticed as well, his eyes narrowing as he started to shield the egg, Makarov's requested to protect her had already been forgotten. Appearing from the brush was a familiar canine. The white, rugged fur and scars down its snout and flank had made Levy realize it was the leader of the wolf pack from before.

"It's you!" The sadness had been replace with shock and curiosity. It only nodded in response but its golden eyes shown panic and fear.

"Laxus?" Natsu muttered, "Gajeel?" It seems all dragons could understand the beasts of the forest, Levy look towards Natsu to translate more, "A battle between Laxus and Gajeel, our hero is losing. We need the human's help."

"Me?" The wolf nodded once more.

"I won't ask what's going on," Natsu said, "But it seems you need to hurry up."

The fire dragon's rough hand clasped Levy's sides, surprising the girl. He then proceeded to place on her the wolf's back, who slightly growled in protest but was silenced quickly because of the urgency of the situation. All Levy could do was smile at Natsu, she had only known him for a day but he was like a best friend as Cana was to her. He stated he didn't see a thing and returned to the strange egg, rubbing it in inspection. The wolf lurched forward and raced through the woods, Levy had to cling onto his fur so that she wasn't slung off the beast. Stray pieces of twigs scratched her face and exposed legs, but her eyes shown determination. She wasn't sure what she would be able to do but she felt obligated to the wolves as they saved her and Gajeel once before, and all those times the dragon had saved her. She had repaid him with a kiss, but it didn't seem to be enough.

* * *

><p>The raging sound of battle wasn't far, as they reached their destination in no time. Sparks were flying through the area at rapid speeds, Levy could almost feel static lifting the ends of her hair from all the bolts bursting from Laxus' palm. The target's, Gajeel, body was battered and bruise twice as much as it had been in their previous battle. He had been knocked down to the ground by the sudden onslaught, standing as he tried to catch his breath but was soon met with more flying lightning bolts. The wolf skidded to a halt and let Levy jump off his back. She noticed that there weren't any wolves fighting alongside the dragon but it was obvious they had to retreat because of numerous, dead lupine bodies decorating the grassy plain.<p>

"I don't know what to do." She nearly whispered but she knew she needed to act fast. Levy pushed the brush away, entering the battle field. The scent of blood was thick, the smell stung at her nostrils. Her elder brother was revving up for another attack, sparks collecting in his palm as Gajeel heaved out labored breaths, "Laxus!"

Her screaming voice distracted both men which sent Laxus' lightning shot off in the other direction and missing Gajeel. His dark eyes narrowed but he then let out a malicious cackle.

"It's going to be like killing two bird with one stone." He continued to laugh. Those sharp crimson eyes that belonged to the dragon looked at Levy with horror and shock as she raced to his side.

"What are you doing here?" He growled but his voice was laced with fear. She only smiled as she grabbed his arm and threw it over her shoulder and tried to steady himself against her frail frame.

"It looks like the big, tough dragon needs to be saved." He didn't have time to respond before Laxus charged forward, running towards his sister and opponent with a gaze ready to kill. Gajeel's strong body was heavy and Levy had to use quite a bit of magic to haul him away from Laxus' charge. She led his body towards the thick undergrowth. Thankfully, Laxus hadn't immediately followed them, he didn't want to dirty his attire by racing through the dense, compacted trees. The two crashed into the bushes, laying on the dirt ground.

"We're playing hide and seek now, eh?" His twisted voice mocked.

"Before you say anything, the past doesn't matter." Levy spoke quickly before the dragon could say a word, "I'm sad that I lived over half my life without my parents but I would be even more heartbroken if you left my life."

His mouth was agape, the opening shown part of his fangs, and the tense expression melted off his face. A rugged hand reached up and cupped the girl's cheek as a single tear dropped from her eye. Levy grabbed the rough hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Tch, this is getting boring!" The sound of her brother's voice brought the meaningful moment to an abrupt close.

"I don't have the strength to fight him anymore." Gajeel breathed out, his body was battered with exhaustion.

_Wait a minute._ Levy's mind flashed back to the previous night when she came running back to her grandfather's house. Natsu had eaten the fire before they went to bed! The fire dragon eats fire to replenish energy, so the metal dragon must eat metal to restore its energy!

"Go back out there." Levy commanded, "I have a plan."

Gajeel hesitated before he raced out back into the open field but the strong, powerful look in those chocolate, brown eyes told him he should trust her. He was about to learn about Levy's true strength in battle, something he had been waiting to see. He nodded curtly and used most of his energy to walk out in the clearing. Laxus grinned with pleasure.

"So you come out of hiding?" His grin disappeared, "So, my weak, little sister ran away?"

"Not quite!" Levy voice growled from behind Laxus, he quickly turned around to face his younger sibling as she stood with her hands raised, "Solid Script: Iron!"

On command, the letters that spelled the word 'iron' formed in thin air right before Gajeel. His red eyes shined at the glossy metal before him. It had been so long since he had feasted on metal! He grabbed the letters and began greedily gnawing on them as Laxus stared in bewilderment.

"What the hell?" The thunder hunter shook off his confusion and ready his hand with another lightning bolt.

"Gihihi, it's time to end this." His voice was stronger and his labored breathing was gone. His eyes gleamed with a fire itching for an intense battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** ;; The final showdown between Laxus and Gajeel will commence in the next chapter! But who will be the next threat upon the forest? (Not sure who it should be, any suggestions?) Hope you enjoyed this and please review!


	7. Chapter VII

**I'm so, so, so sorry guys for making you all wait so long for a new chapter. Like I started procrastinating and then before you know it, I'm in college and have twice as much homework than I ever did in highschool and very stressed out lately. But after looking at some tumblr pictures of Fairy Tail, reading the reviews for this story (thank you to everyone for that, you all are amazing!), and just the general urge to write something; I thought I should update soon. Thank you for all of your patience!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><em>Little Blue Script Mage<em>

**Chapter Seven**

**x.x.x**

* * *

><p>The entire forest seem to hold its breathe as the bloodthirsty battle between the two men raged onward. The metallic dragon had feasted upon the delicacy of iron, a rarity in the woods, and received a very helpful power boost. The two were now equal in strength but Laxus' body was visibly starting to tire, though the thunder hunter still fought viciously and was fueled by strong hatred. Both fists swung at each other, knuckles crashed together and they brought another punch toward their enemy but the attack collided as well. The two stood locked, knuckles against knuckles, and neither was about to let the other have an advantage. Gajeel gritted his fangs together as he applied more force but Laxus did the same.<p>

"Dammit, you're a stubborn one, aren't ya?" Gajeel sneered.

"Same to you, dragon bastard." Laxus growled through clenched teeth.

The blue-haired script mage hid behind a medium-sized boulder that was big enough to protect her small frame. She felt utterly weak hiding but she knew she would be more of a hindrance to Gajeel than an aid. Also, part of her wouldn't be able to go against her own brother. Her coffee, brown eyes were glued to the fight unfolding in front of her. It appeared as if the two dragons were at a stand still. Even though the iron had regained some of Gajeel strength, his body was still battered from effective lightning bolt attacks. It wouldn't be long until each of their energy would be drained and neither could go on.

Laxus' magical power was almost completely gone, no more light emitted from his muscular frame but his strenuous training as a hunter made his physical abilities just as powerful as his magic. Levy noticed her brother's forearm slightly twitch in weakness and Gajeel noticed as well, the iron dragon took the opportunity of the slight opening and used his steel-toed boot to kick Laxus' feet from underneath him. Gajeel slammed his large fist into the ground as Laxus had dashed away from the quick assault.

"So what's your goal, dragon?" Laxus inquired nonchalantly, trying to make his voice seem unaffected by the battle, as Gajeel charged forward with attacks and he tried to dodge them.

"None of your damn business!" A hit landed successfully on the hunter's chest, sending him crash landing against a thick, old oak tree. Laxus stood, shaking off the attack with hostility smeared all over his rugged face. Levy could tell he was quickly growing irritated with the standstill battle and his patience was wearing dangerously thin.

"Let's finish this, dragon. What do ya say? Most powerful attack, the mighty roar of the dragons, eh?" Laxus suggested, a crazy look gleaming in his eye. The small script mage could have sworn that her elder brother was almost drain of magical energy, but he had been storing a good amount of power just for this attack. Laxus had been planning this. Gajeel glared at his opponent but nodded curtly, the two lowered in a concentrated battle stance. They had both began sucking in air, a move Levy never seen before, and gathered magic from the forest around them. Gajeel was still at a huge disadvantage due to his weakness to the powerful thunder attacks that Laxus had but the determination that was strongly present in the dragon's eyes, Levy believe he could defeat him.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" The metallic beast howled out just before a powerful blast of silver sparks flew from his mouth and towards Laxus.

Just at the same time, Laxus yelled out a similar move, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" and sparks of lightning bolts ran from his mouth to his enemy. The collision had been so devastatingly that Levy had been knocked off her feet and blinded by the massive light. The air left her body as Levy roughly slammed into the ground by the great force, her vision blackening.

Afterwards, there was an eerie silence and a sudden light feeling in the air. Levy felt as if she had been knocked out but her eyes fluttered open only three minutes after the explosive final attack. Her body jerked as her tiny, thin legs carried themselves straight to the dragon's side. The slight rise and fall of his chest made a wave of relief wash throughout her body. Then her chocolate, brown eyes darted towards where Laxus laid still on the ground. She didn't dare approach him but the awkward, rag doll position his body was laying had confirmed her beliefs. Laxus was dead.

Tears ran down her cheeks from her loss, the involuntary action had somewhat surprised her but Levy focused her attention towards Gajeel. The metallic dragon had been severely injured by the blast and need immediate medical attention. However, she was too weak to carry his body and she knew of no magical script spells that could transport him.

"Dammit!" She cursed loudly, something very uncharacteristic of the blue-haired girl.

Then, a soft, furred muzzle nudge her elbow. It was the giant wolf that had taken her to this location. The urgent look in his golden eyes told Levy exactly what he wanted her to do. It took the remaining strength in her body to lift the dead weight dragon onto the wolf's back, his legs twitched under the massive pressure but he regained his composer as Levy mounted on the wolf's back as well. She felt bad for all the weight, but the wolf didn't really seemed affected by it.

"To the herbalist shop in Magnolia!" Levy yelled, pointing her finger in the direction of town. She noticed the slight hesitation from the beast, she was leading him into a world were they slaughtered and skinned wolves for game, but he dashed off forward anyways.

* * *

><p>When they reached the town, they were met by awful, fearful stares by the townspeople. Levy assumed they were more afraid of the dragon than the large-sized wolf she was riding. No one stopped her however. They only stared, none moved. Levy headed straight for Porlyusica's shop, pulling on the wolf's fur to make it hault to a stop. The blue-haired mage raced to the door, banging on it while yelling Porlyusica's name. Soon enough, the ill-tempered woman answered the door but her expression soften at the sight of Levy.<p>

"Levy? What's going on?" She inquired, but her questions were left unanswered. Levy was relieved that Porlyusica didn't seem worried by the fact there was a dragon in front of her herbalist but by the fact that Levy was so distressed.

"There's no time! You have to help him!" She yelled in panic, running over to the wolf and Gajeel's limp body. Poryluisca ignored her unanswered questions from earlier as her instinct kicked in, her frail body seemingly strong as she lifted the heavy dragon from the wolf with Levy's help and they carried him to the back room. Gajeel was laid on a soft, large bed. The white sheets were slowly turning red as some of his wounds were re-opened.

"Levy, I'm sorry, but you must leave." Porlyusica ordered, pushing Levy out the door. She wanted to protest but the look in the old woman's eyes told her to do as she was told.

Her heartbeat steadied but still felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as the reality of the situation began to hit her. There was a possibility that Gajeel was going to die and that her own brother was dead too. The iron dragon had killed her family but she surprisingly bared no grudge against him and would be sadden by his death. Levy sobbed freely in the front portion of the shop, not even bothering to wipe the down pour of tears. The blue-haired girl felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, it was Cana.

The fortunate teller smiled with empathy and squeezed Levy's shoulder in a comforting manner, "I'm sure he'll be okay."

Crying out, Levy embraced Cana tightly. Cana softly rubbed Levy's bright, blue hair and held her as Porylusica tried to save the dragon's life.

* * *

><p>Natsu had heard the intense sounds of battle but he resisted the urge to join in the brawl. He knocked curiously on the egg and then put his ear up to it, hearing nothing but a faint heart beat. Much of his attention was focused on the egg since the noise of battle had died down that he hadn't heard the approaching footsteps until they were right on him. His dark eyes jerked to the source of the sound. In front of him was a young girl, he hair long and a deep, oceanic blue. Beside her was a small, white, winged-cat that stared at Natsu intensely.<p>

"Who are you?" Natsu inquired, standing in front of the egg in a protective manner.

"I'm Wendy," She answered, "I'm the Dragon of Wind."

Natsu had heard of the wind dragon before. Makarov had told him awful stories about it when he was younger, saying it was a terrifying beast that sought out destruction and chaos. Now before him, was a little girl claiming to be such beast. Natsu cocked his head curiously, unsure of what to think. Her black eyes gleamed with kindness as she smiled at Natsu, then they rested on the egg behind him.

"Is that your egg?" She questioned, pointing at it.

"It is now." Natsu growled slightly with his wrapping around it protectively. Wendy didn't appear like a threat at all but Natsu knew from experiences that appearances can be quite deceiving. What the wind dragon was planning to do, however, was a mystery, "What do you want?"

His words came out in an accusing manner, causing the young girl to frown at his rudeness and the white, winged-cat to glare at him viciously, "I know the dragons don't usually associate with each other but I need your help."

Her words caught his attention, his black eyes drastically changing from suspicious to outright curiosity. However, her grave expression told him it was something very dangerous. Natsu always liked dangerous things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** ;; I really hope I can start updating more frequently but I going to try at a minimum each month. But sometimes I get overwhelmed with homework and have to do all of that. But thanks for reading and please review! And, btw, the picture I used for the story, it belongs to PastrieCake on deviantart, I just edited it a little bit!


	8. Chapter VIII

**I was able to update before the end of October! That really surprised me, lol. But here's chapter eight, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><em>Little Blue Script Mage<em>

**Chapter Eight**

**x.x.x**

* * *

><p>The flickering flames of the heat fire warmed Makarov's hands as night began to settle in. The forest cried in pain as the epic battle commenced between the iron dragon and the hunter. The old man was sense Laxus' spirit leave the earth, while Gajeel's barely hung on. Tears poured from his eyes, knowing his only grandson was now deceased, but his eyes dried quickly as he knew more dark and devious things were going on within these once peaceful woods. The great power of the wind dragon entering Magnolia Forest overwhelmed Makarov's senses and knew her aura was drawing near his cabin, he awaited her arrival.<p>

What he had not been expecting was that Natsu was her escort and the fire dragon burst through the door, wielding a giant egg in his arms. The egg threw a curve ball at Makarov but he shook that thought away, focusing his thoughts solely on the new dragon in front of him. The wind dragon wasn't what he had been expecting her to look like, instead of the slender, mystical, and beauty (not to mention busty) woman in the legend, he was greeted by a small, cute looking girl with an innocent look in her eyes. Her image reminded Makarov of Levy when she was once young.

"I see, the wind dragon has come." Makarov didn't let her looks fool him though; she could possibly be dangerous and he would need to be prepared if she decided to attack.

"Please, call me Wendy." She smiled, blushing slightly at the formalities. Suddenly, a small, white cat stepped out from behind Wendy, looking as adorable as the girl in front of him. The urge to cuddle each of them was becoming overbearing.

"My name is Carla." The cat spoke, surprising the old man even more as his jaw dropped at her voice, "We didn't come just to visit. There is something very important you need to be warned about. Something every dragon needs to be warned about."

The grim tone of her voice signified to Makarov that this matter was serious; something that the forest has never dealt with before and it was immensely dangerous. Natsu had been busy creating a makeshift nest for the large egg so he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation going on before him.

"Natsu." Makarov called out from the fire dragon to come near.

"But, gramps." Natsu began to protest like usual but the menacing stare for the old man and the solemn faces of the guests told him to listen. Making a few quick adjustments to the eggs new home, Natsu joined the others in on their conversation.

"Where is the iron dragon?" Carla inquired, looking around.

"Let's just say he's out of commission for the moment." Makarov grinned but neither Wendy nor Carla pressed the subject further.

"A lot of strange things have been occurring lately," Carla started, holding her hands behind her back. It was quite clear the winged-cat spoke mostly for her owner which Makarov thought was a little odd, but kept that to himself, "Dragons have been dying a lot more recently and after investigating, it wasn't by accident."

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked, not entirely sure where the cat was going with this. He knew there were other dragons out there, many, many other dragons. There locations and legend were unknown by most but they did exist, however, their diminishing numbers were news to him.

"It has been figured out by humans that if they kill a dragon, they acquire their skills." Makarov's eyes widened, thinking back to his grandson. Makarov had personally trained the boy but was never able to teach him the strange dragon-like abilities he possessed; Laxus must have killed the thunder dragon. Carla continued, "A powerful hunter has figured out this piece of information, a hunter who was more power hungry than your grandson. He plans on killing every single dragon to obtain all their powers so no one can stand up to him. That man is named Zeref."

Laxus must have been quite infamous in the Magnolia woodland and news must have reached towards the mountains, where the wind dragon reside. Since Makarov lived away from the bustling, gossip-filled town of Magnolia, he hadn't known much about Zeref, but the name rang familiar.

"The more dragons he kills, the more powerful he gets." Wendy spoke, her black eyes full of desperation and fear, "His number of kills increased where only five dragons exist."

Only five dragons were left!? Those numbers were impossible, there were countless dragons roaming the earth and this power hungry hunter had wiped them all out except five? The mere thought of his abilities struck fear in the old man. Laxus was childsplay compared to this man. Standing up to such an enemy would be suicide.

"The dragon of steel, the dragon of fire, the dragon of ice, and the dragon of rain are the only survivor's left," Carla explained, "The ice and rain dragons are further away from Magnolia Forest and tend to keep away from the other dragons, those two are probably Zeref's next targets."

"That's why we can here, hoping the fire dragon and the iron dragon would help us in defending the others." Wendy begged.

"Let's go." Natsu's deep voice growled, a fire was burning in his eyes.

"Wait, Natsu," Makarov stopped Natsu from leaving immediately, "We have to wait for Gajeel to recover."

"There's no time," Carla urgently spoke, "Our plans were to gather the other dragons here, hoping when Zeref tries to strike, we will work together to defeat him. Or at least try.

* * *

><p>The wait was agonizing for Levy as Porlyusica did not once leave the room located in the back of the shop were Gajeel was being held with his life hanging on by a thread. The battle between the two was intense and Levy was surprised that Gajeel made it through after the hit and didn't suffer the same fate as her older brother. His loss still pained her, but Levy knew he was becoming a danger and was getting out of control. He even attempted taking her life but Gajeel protected her. Cana didn't leave her friend, holding her hand as they have been waiting for nearly hours. The young fortuneteller was starting to worry about Gajeel's condition.<p>

Suddenly, the door slowly opened and Porlyusica stepped out, closing it softly behind her. Levy was about to cry out but ceased as the herbalist motioned her to be silent by lifting a finger to her mouth. The blue-haired girl nodded but the concern was still present in her chocolate eyes.

"He's no longer on deaths door." Porlyusica announced with her voice normal but quiet, "Gajeel is resting now but he will be confined to the bed for a couple of days."

"Is there any serious injuries?" Cana inquired, softening her voice as well as to not awake the sleeping dragon.

"There was quite a few, surgery was needed but there was no lasting damage." Porlyusica reported, relieving Levy.

"Can I see him?" Levy begged. The herbalist was about to stubbornly refuse but the sorrow-filled look in the girl's eyes made her cave slightly. She rolled her red eyes in defeat, jerking her hand to point at the door in the back and warned for the girl to be quiet and not to wake him.

She treaded as quietly as possible but the dragon's heighten senses was able to detect that someone had entered the room. A red eye opened to reveal the sweet scent that drifted into his nostrils, Levy's concerned eyes were on him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She sounded guilty, knowing this was the reason Porlyusica didn't want Levy seeing him just yet.

"Nawh, shrimp, I was already awake." He lied as he tried easing her guilt and hoping lifting her concern. Gajeel attempted to sit up in bed but a jolt of immense pain rippled throughout his entire body, forcing him to lay back down.

"Don't try to get up!" Levy shrieked in panic, rushing to the dragon's side. She wished she knew some healing magic to soothe his pain.

"I'm fine." Gajeel grunted but didn't make an effort to move anymore and obeyed Levy.

"No you're not, you're not fine! You almost died." Tears rolled down her pale cheeks, melting Gajeel's heart in the process. He hated being the one to cause her this much distress, "I love you so much, I don't know what I would do if you died."

"I'm sorry." He was at loss for words, not knowing how to ease her sorrows.

"Porlyusica says you need complete bed rest for the next couple of days," He was about to protest but Levy's words continued but more gently, "Please, do it for me."

"Alright, whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** ;; I wasn't really sure about making other Fairy Tail characters into dragons but I thought I would give it a shot. Sorry if my chapters are short but I'll try to lengthen the next few ones. Thank you for reading!


End file.
